phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Ferb Fletcher
images| }} "Ferb" Fletcher is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He speaks with a British accent. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. Also, Ferb has a crush on Vanessa. "Ferb" is short for something which has not yet been mentioned, with the exception of when Ferb was about to say, he got the Pizzazium, and said "Oh, here it is.". Very laconic, Ferb is not actually shy like one would assume, but very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius, Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a roller coaster to a rocket to robots. Season 1 Rollercoaster title card.jpg State Fair coaster 2.jpg|First inspiration. We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg|"I know what we're going to do today! We're gonna build a rollercoaster!" The first Big Idea.jpg|Drawing up plans for the first Big Idea. The first load.jpg|The first load. Do you like it.jpg|"Do you like it?" Bonk.jpg|Ferb's sledgehammer bonks him on the nose. Firing rivets.jpg|A rivet gun is a better tool. Rollercoaster construction discussion.jpg|The boys take a moment to discuss a section of their rollercoaster. Track layer.jpg|Track-laying. They're building it and it's huge.jpg|Continuing to plead her case. The coaster is now open.jpg|Limited number of audience members allowed. Emcee Ferb.jpg|Testing the microphone. Ferb provides the light show.jpg|Light show at coaster unveiling. Ferb pulls down the curtain.jpg|Ferb unveils the coaster. Coolest coaster ever.jpg|The Coolest Coaster Ever! View from the top.jpg|View from the top of the lift. Rubber snakes.jpg|"Relax, they're just rubber." Mud bucket.jpg|The mud bucket. Caught on Statue of Liberty.jpg|Visiting New York City. Mr Slushy Burger first appear.png|Anyone want fries? Croissant.jpg|Croissant? Satellite.jpg|Candace could be in charge. Kids fall to earth.jpg|Falling to Earth. End of the ride.jpg|End of the ride. File:Smell the peanut butter.jpg|"Oh, man! I could smell the peanut butter!" (Ferb burped after the ride was finished) Boys relaxing under tree.jpg|Phineas and Ferb relaxing under the tree. PhineasFerbBeach.jpg|"We're making our own beach right here in the backyard." FerbAsSprinkler.jpg|Ferb working a giant sprinkler. YouCallThatABeach.jpg|"Ha! You call that a beach?" Backyard beach revealed.jpg|The actual beach is revealed! LetsGetThisBeachPartyStarted.jpg|"Let's get this beach party started!" Boys hula dancing.jpg|The boys dancing to Backyard Beach KidsInBeachwear.jpg|"That was great!" If summer only lasted one day.png|If summer only lasted one day Flop Starz.jpg GitcheeGitcheeGoo.png|The boys performing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". Adyson, Ferb and Gretchen singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo.jpg|Adyson, Ferb, and Gretchen performing the song. Tearing up the contract.jpg|Phineas tears up the contract. ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg|"Elevator music - check." We tricked it out.jpg|"We tricked it out!" Ferb built this remote.jpg|"That's why Ferb built this remote." Boys' hair switched.jpg|The boys' hair gets switched around. Phineas being interviewed.jpg|Phineas responding to a TV interview. Ferb plays the keyboard in the crow's nest.jpg|Ferb with his electronic keyboard. Guess we're walkin'.jpg|"Hmmm, looks like we're walkin'." Home movie set.jpg|Candace complains that their home movie's noise is distracting her. That's serendipitous.jpg|Phineas and Ferb react to Candace. Meet the new directors.jpg|Phineas and Ferb direct the movie. Princess monster movie set.jpg|On the set of The Curse of the Princess Monster Ferb-cam.jpg Rats, spiders, and snakes.jpg|Phineas and Ferb plan to drop rats, spiders, and snakes on Candace Reassuring Candace about the rubber snakes.jpg|After Candace refuses, he tells her that they are only made of rubber. Real rats and spiders.jpg|"Well, at least the snakes are, anyway." Watching The Swamp Monster of Danville.jpg|Phineas and Ferb return to making home movies. It gets more than five million views. Timing melting ice cream.jpg|"Well, that was an interesting experiment." Baljeet studying.png|"Excuse me, but why are you not studying?" Buford embarrassed.jpg|The entire cafeteria laughs after Phineas drops ice cream on Buford. Baljeet on Buford's back.jpg|Buford pulling Baljeet off his back. Phineas trains.jpg|One of Phineas Training exercises. RagingBully.jpg Pinching pressure point on neck.jpg|Ferb uses a Vulcan-style pinch on Buford. Candace Loses Her Head title card.jpg This is yours.jpg|"This is yours, I believe?" Their idea.jpg|Candace's reaction to Phineas and Ferb's idea Possibilities.jpg|"Possibilities!" Construction technique 1.jpg|The first construction technique. Construction technique 2.jpg|The second construction technique. Construction technique 5.jpg|The fifth construction technique. Roasting hot dogs.jpg|Making the best of things by roasting hot dogs. Did you like your birthday present?.jpg|"Did you like your birthday present?" I, Brobot title card.jpg Too many plans.jpg|Phineas and Ferb have too many plans. Robot-building device, first version.jpg|Robot-building device #1. Robot-building device, second version.jpg|Robot-building device #2. Photos for scanning.jpg|Photos for the robots. Chamber of Invisibility.jpg|The Chamber of Invisibility. Microscopic zoo.jpg|Microscopic zoo. Tunnel to the center of the earth.jpg|Tunnel to the center of the earth. Hovercraft lounge chair.jpg|Hovercraft lounge chair. Perry and Santa.jpg|Perry and Santa Claus. Too much coffee.jpg|Phineas is going to close the coffee stand. Turning on their creators 3.jpg|Closing in on the boys. If only we had some sort of device.jpg|"So this is how it ends..." Defeated by Doppelgangers!.png|"...defeated by our own doppelgangers!" End dance.jpg|Second dance routine. Looking in the fun house mirror.jpg|Isabella's reflection Naked Ferb.png|...using Ferb's clothes as thread. Forever Summer mag cover.png P&FClothes.png|Phineas and Ferb featured in Vague Ride 'Em Cowboy.jpg|Exciting, isn't it? Phineas cowboy.jpg|"Don't fret none, city-mar." Isabella with Milking patch.JPG|Isabella with Milking patch They're Heading straight for town!.JPG|They're headed straight to town! PnF on horses.JPG|Phineas and Ferb get on horses Horse riding.JPG|The kids on Horses PF Snowboarding.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Candace snowboarding. Snowboard Champions.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are the snowboarding champions. Best S'Winter day ever.jpg Creating S'Winter.jpg|Isabella sees Phineas and Ferb creating S'Winter Ferb Fletcher.JPG|Ferb in Toy to the World|link=Ferb Fletcher Season 2 Summer Belongs To You! Rollercoaster: The Musical! Season 3 Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image5.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image8.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image11.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image12.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image13.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image14.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image17.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image18.jpg Phineas and Ferb Discover The Wonderful World of Lint.JPG|Phineas and Ferb lint-rolling Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image21.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image22.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image23.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image32.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image34.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image35.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image42.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image53.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image64.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image65.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image68.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image69.jpg We can build anything at all!.JPG|Buford and Candace singing Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image73.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image81.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image83.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image84.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image85.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image87.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image90.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image91.jpg With these bluprints.jpg|Buford, Candace and Isabella singing Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image96.jpg Agent Ferb in Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama.JPG|Agent Ferb Ferb Fletcher Run Candace Run.JPG|Run Candace Run Ferb Ferb Fletcher Canderemy.JPG|Ferb in Canderemy Across the 2nd Dimension Christmas Vacation Promotional Merchandise DVD Music Books Clothing Toys and Games Miscellaneous To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Galleries